


Nope Nada Niet

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, we’re not doing that. Not after last time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope Nada Niet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the GatheringFiKi Summer Raffle Exchange
> 
> =
> 
> Also. Hah. I was having fun being vague and playing with a dialogue-only style. :D

“No, we’re not doing that. Not after last time.”

"But the last time was pretty spectacular, you have to admit that."

"I admit to nothing."

"Fine, I'll admit to it enough for the both of us! It was amazing, brilliant, spectacular! We need to do it again. Don't you see? Something that amazing should be repeated."

"You need to stop saying amazing."

"Oh, bite your tongue. C'mon, don't you wanna do it again? Didn't you have fun? Maybe, even, enjoy it a little?"

"I admit to nothing."

"Really? Now who's repeating things?"

"I refuse to agree or disagree. It was neither horrible nor as amazing as you put it."

"What, you saying I'm not amazing?"

"I didn't--!"

"No, but you're implying it. Do you really think so little of me?"

"No, I mean. Would you just..."

"Like hell."

"Fine. Fine! Jeez. Yes, it was fantastic. All right? There. I admitted it. Would you stop sulking?"

"No."

"For the... Why are you being so childish?"

"Because I can!"

"Look, it's. What we want to do? It's not right. It's wrong. And admitting that it's pretty amazing doesn't mean it's right."

"We're going to go make this into a moral dilemma now? Really? How am I even related to you?"

"Well, you see, Mom and Dad loved each other very much. In fact, they loved each other so much that they--"

"UGH! SHUT UP!! Stupid brother."

"Forgive me?"

"Only if you agree to--"

"Nope, forget it. Stay mad at me."

"Fine!"

"Fine."


End file.
